big_brother_a3_southfandomcom-20200213-history
Big Brother A3 South Wiki
Big Brother A3 South Big Brother A3 South= Big Brother: Willison A3 South is the first season of Big Brother to be hosted at "Wilfrid Laurier University". The season will premiere on October 17th, 2016. The season was officially confirmed on September 29th, 2016 after a meeting with the executive team. The format of the program will be modified from the established series; a group of contestants referred to as HouseGuests, are enclosed in the compound known as the Big Brother House under constant surveillance of cameras and microphones. Each week a HouseGuest will be evicted until the final two or three HouseGuests remain on finale night. Megan Corbett hosted the season premiere; however, moving forward, evicted houseguests will return to host weekly evictions and the season finale. The program will include fifteen participants that will be competing to win the $50 grand prize. Format The format will imitate previous seasons that have aired on CBS. The contestants referred to as "HouseGuests" are sequestered in the Big Brother House with no contact to or from the outside world. Each week, the HouseGuests take part in several compulsory challenges that determine who will win food, luxuries and power in the house. At the start of each week, the HouseGuests compete in the Head of Household (HoH) competition. The winner of the HoH competition is immune from eviction and will select two HouseGuests to be nominated for eviction. Each week, six HouseGuests are selected to compete in the Power of Veto (PoV) competition: the reigning HoH, the nominees are guaranteed to play with the remaining slots being given to HouseGuests selected by random draw. The winner of the PoV competition wins the right to either revoke the nomination of one of the nominated HouseGuests or leave them as is; if the veto winner uses this power, the HoH must immediately nominate another HouseGuest for eviction. The PoV winner is also immune from being named as the replacement nominee. On eviction night, all HouseGuests must vote to evict one of the nominees, with the exception of the nominees and the Head of Household. This compulsory vote is conducted in the privacy of the Diary Room. In the event of a tie, the HoH must break the tie publicly. The nominee with the most eviction votes will be evicted from the house on Wednesday. The evictee is then interviewed by Megan and/or the last evicted houseguest. HouseGuests 15 HouseGuests were announced on September 30th, 2016, including 15 students, one of which is the Don for the floor. Favourite Houseguests Kayley Justin Christina Anthony Nicky Cameron Jordan Meagan Nethmi Owain Emily Jesse Ben Jay Kylie Episodes Week One Fifteen new HouseGuests entered the Big Brother house: Kayley, Justin, Christina, Anthony, Nicky, Cameron, Jordan, Meagan, Nethmi, Owain, Emily, Jesse, Ben, Jay, and Kylie. During their first night in the House everyone took part in the first Head of Household competition of the season. *'Head of Household (“Tree Time”):' Standing on one foot (Endurance) — Last one left standing wins. During the HOH Competition, Owain promised Kylie, Meagan, Nicky, Anthony, Cameron & Justin that if they threw it to him, they would be safe. After 46 minutes, Justin threw the competition, making Owain the first head of Household of the season. Placements: 15th: Jay Not Participate 14th: Nethmi Not Participate 13th: Kayley 12th: Ben 11th: Christina 10th: Jordan 9th: Jesse 8th: Emily 7th: Kylie 6th: Meagan 5th: Cameron 4th: Nicky 3rd: Anthony 2nd: Justin Head of Household: Owain At the Nomination Ceremony (Day 6), Owain nominated Jordan and Anthony for eviction. Owain stated that someone who he had trusted immensely had "betrayed" him; therefore, in order to backdoor them, he put up Jordan and Anthony as pawns. At the Power of Veto Player Pick, Jesse, Meagan & Kayley were selected to compete. *'Power of Veto (“The Great Canadian Bake-Off”):' Pile of letters are at one end of the hall, each houseguest has a mat at the other end. On go, you must run to the other end of the hall, grab ONE letter and run back. Whoever spells the longest, correctly spelt word in the span of 5 minutes wins! In the event of a tie, whoever locked in their word first wins! To lock in your word, cover your word with your mat and say “LOCKED IN”. Results: Jesse: Chansellor [ Incorrect Spelling ] Jordan: Red Anthony: Palms Owain: Atomic Meagan: People Kayley: Fantastic [ POV Winner ] At the Power of Veto Ceremony, Kayley decided to use the Power of Veto to remove Jordan from the block. In order to replace Jordan, Owain nominated Nicky fro eviction. Owain felt that nominated Nicky would be a strategic move to eliminate his "betrayer's" allies. At the Live Vote & Eviction, numerous confrontations occurred due to Owain blindsiding the majority of the house. However, Anthony ultimately became the first houseguest to be evicted from the Big Brother House on Day 6. Week Two Following Anthony's eviction, the houseguests competed in the Head of Household Competition, "House Rules", on Day 12. *'Head of Household (“House Rules”):' Two random houseguests will be drawn to face-off against one another. Megan will say a statement about Willison and you must answer whether the statement is true or false by being the first to pick up the cup on the table. For example, “there is 30 steps on the staircase”. If you answer the question correctly/ if the other person answers incorrectly, the winner selects the next two people to compete until one houseguest wins HOH! Placements: Round One: Nicky vs Emily Question 1: "In "Tree Time", Jordan fell after Ben". Nicky answered True Emily was eliminated, Nicky chose Christina and Jordan to compete. Round Two: Christina vs Jordan Question 2: "On the Memory Wall, Nethmi's photo is in between Meagan's and Owain's". Christina answered False Christina was eliminated, Jordan chose Kayley and Meagan to compete. Round Three: Question 3: "During the POV, Anthony spelt the word "Pans"". Kayley answered False Meagan was eliminated, Kayley chose Kylie and Nicky to compete. Round Four: Question 4: "The Country of Laos can be seen on Cameron's hot air balloon". Kylie answered True Kylie was eliminated, Nicky chose Kayley and Justin to compete. Round Five: Question 5: "The Lounge's Room Number is 320". Justin answered False Justin was eliminated, Kayley chose Nethmi and Jordan to compete. Round Six: Question 6: "On the Wikia, in the Group Photo from Move-In Day, both Kylie and Kayley are wearing white shoes". Jordan answered True Jordan was eliminated, Nethmi chose Nicky and Ben to compete. Round Seven: Question 7: "During the POV pick, Owain drew Kayley's one-card". Ben answered True Ben was eliminated, Nicky chose Nethmi and Kayley to compete. Round Eight: Question 8: "Jesse's picture on the memory wall has a purple background". Kayley answered True Kayley was eliminated, Nehtmi and Nicky competed in the final round. Round Nine: Question 9: "The Microwave in the Lounge's Brand is "Panasonic"". Nethmi answered False Nethmi was eliminated, Nicky became the next Head of Household! At the Nomination Ceremony (Day 13), Nicky nominated Cameron and Jay for eviction. Nicky stated that he has to break up the biggest duo of the game. At the Power of Veto Player Pick, Jordan (Nicky's Choice), Emily & Meagan were selected to compete. *'Power of Veto (“Garden of Veto”):' The six houseguests will lie down in the middle of the hallway. On Go, Megan will begin a stopwatch, the objective for the competitors is to get off the ground at the 30-minute mark, without going over. Once one stands up, they must say “DONE”, and his/her exit time (the time on the stopwatch when they get up) will be recorded. Whoever is the closest, without going over to 30 minutes will win the Power of Veto. Should all houseguests stand up after the 30 minute mark, whoever is closest to 15 minutes will win. The competition will end once the last houseguest stands up. After everyone has stood up, Megan will calculate the times and announce the winner. Results: Cameron: [ Did Not Compete ] Jay: [ Did Not Compete ] Jordan: [ 20:58 ] Nicky: [ 20:54 ] Meagan: [ 18:58 ] Emily: [ 19:56 ] At the Power of Veto Ceremony, Emily decided not to use the Power of Veto. At the Live Vote & Eviction, Cameron ultimately became the second houseguest to be evicted from the Big Brother House on Day 13. Week Three Following Anthony's eviction, the houseguests competed in the Head of Household Competition, "Frisbee Free-throw", on Day 14. *'Head of Household (“Frisbee Free-Throw”):' One at a time, each houseguest will throw a coaster down the hallway, attempting to be the closest to a target without going past it. Whomever is the closest to the Target after everyone has thrown is the new Head of Household! Placements: 12th: Jay Not Participate 11th: Nethmi Not Participate 10th: Emily Not Participate 9th: Ben Not Participate 8th: Christina Not Participate 7th: Meagan Not Participate 6th: Kylie Target 5th: Kayley 4th: Justin 3rd: Jesse 2nd: Jordan Head of Household: Owain On Day 16, Justin walked from the Big Brother game for personal reasons. This resulted in Anthony's return for a second chance at the grand prize. At the Nomination Ceremony (Day 18), Owain nominated Jordan and Emily for eviction. Owain stated that he needed to split the biggest showmance, so far, in the game. At the Power of Veto Player Pick, Owain opted out of the Power of Veto Competition as he was involved in the production of it; therefore, Emily, Nethmi, Kayley, Ben, Meagan & Christina all competed. * Power of Veto (“Picture Perfect”): At the end of the hall was a laptop with 5 morphed faces on it, each houseguest individually competed. There objective was to identify the two houseguest whom were morphed together on the corresponding label by placing the name of the two houseguests underneath it. Whomever correctly identified the pairs for all 5 photos in the shortest amount of time would win the Power of Veto Results: Nethmi: [ Quit @ 6:06.00 ] Ben: [ Quit @ 4:16.55 ] Meagan: [ 6:48.46 ] Christina: [ 4:30.22 ] Emily: [ 2:22.97 ] Kayley: [ 1:38.62 ]''' At the Power of Veto Ceremony, Kayley decided not to use the Power of Veto. At the Live Vote & Eviction, Emily ultimately became the third houseguest to be evicted from the Big Brother House on Day 18. '''Week Four Following Emily's eviction, the houseguests competed in the Head of Household Competition, "Big Brother Royalty", on Day 20. *'Head of Household (“Big Brother Royalty”):' All the houseguests will be asked a question. Their objective is to answer what they think the majority of the house will answer. Placements: Question 1: Who does the house think is most likely to be crowned "Earl of Easygoing" because they never overtly stress out (A) Jay (B) Anthony Nicky & Kylie answered B''', but were the minority and thus eliminated. '''Question 2: Who does the house think is most likely to be crowned "Governor of Globality" because they're out of this world? (A) Nethmi (B) Kylie Everyone answered A''' '''Question 3: Who does the house think is most likely to be crowned "Baron of Business" because they're always doing something? (A) Ben (B) Meagan Jordan answered A''', but was in the minority and thus eliminated. '''Tiebreaker: What is the total combined time (in seconds) of everyone who competed in the "Picture Perfect" POV? Anthony answered 100 seconds. However, with an answer of'1000 seconds' Christina became the next Head of Household! At the Nomination Ceremony (Day 26), Christina nominated Ben and Jay for eviction. Christina stated that she thought this was a hard move, but best for her game. At the Power of Veto Player Pick, Christina, Nethmi, Owain, Kayley, Jordan & Anthony were all selected to compete. *'Power of Veto (“Uno”):' Each houseguest is dealt 7 cards with the remaining ones placed face down to form a DRAW pile. The top card of the DRAW pile is turned over to begin a DISCARD pile. The first player has to match the card in the DISCARD pile either by number, color or word. For example, if the card is a red 7, player must throw down a red card or any color 7. Or the player can throw down a Wild Card. If the player doesn't have anything to match, he must pick a card from the DRAW pile. If he can play what is drawn, great. Otherwise play moves to the next person. When you have one card left, you must yell "UNO" (meaning one). Failure to do this results in you having to pick two cards from the DRAW pile. That is, of course if you get caught by the other houseguests. Once a houseguest has no cards left, they have won the Power of Veto. Results: Christina became the first houseguest to lose all of her cards and has thus won the Power of Veto! At the Power of Veto Ceremony, Christina decided not to use the Power of Veto. At the Live Vote & Eviction, Ben ultimately became the fourth houseguest to be evicted from the Big Brother House on Day 26. Have-Nots Each week, the Head of Household will select 3 houseguests to be have-nots for the week. The 3 people selected are only allowed to eat Oatmeal and water during game meeting times. If caught consuming anything but oatmeal and water during meeting times, the houseguest caught will receive a penalty vote casted against them the next time they are on the block on eviction night. During Week Two's POV Competition, Justin drank Grapefruit Juice Justin'', therefore, received an automatic Vote at his next eligible eviction'' Justin (Week) Voting history External links *Wilfrid Laurier University Big Brother's Twitter Page *Wilfrid Laurier University Big Brother's Facebook Page *Wilfrid Laurier University Big Brother's Instagram Page Category:Wilfrid Laurier University Describe your topic Write a description about your topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information about it. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse